


Ten jeden raz, kiedy Stiles i Scott "konkurowali" o miłość Allison w telewizyjnym reality show [TŁUMACZENIE]

by Nymphea_Su



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphea_Su/pseuds/Nymphea_Su
Summary: Tak właściwie, Stiles nie ma najmniejszej ochoty brać udziału w telewizyjnym programie randkowym. Głęboko, w samym środku swojego serca − i publicznie, do każdego kto jest wystarczająco głupi, żeby poruszyć ten temat − Stiles uważa, że jest to raczej żałosne. Ponieważ, po pierwsze, to zupełnie fałszywe, jak wszystkie te "reality" show, ale także ponieważ jego zdaniem ludzie, którzy biorą udział w takich programach szukają głównie uwagi, a nie miłości, więc po co tracić czas? To jak narcystyczna masturbacja z dodatkiem telewizyjnego ekshibicjonizmu. I pozwalanie całemu narodowi − nie, całemu światu − wyśmiewać twój brak umiejętności podrywu? Nie, dziękuję.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Ten jeden raz, kiedy Stiles i Scott "konkurowali" o miłość Allison w telewizyjnym reality show [TŁUMACZENIE]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That time Stiles and Scott "competed" for Allison's love on a reality TV show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043314) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



Tak właściwie, Stiles nie ma najmniejszej ochoty brać udziału w telewizyjnym programie randkowym. Głęboko, w samym środku swojego serca − i publicznie, do każdego kto jest wystarczająco głupi, żeby poruszyć ten temat − Stiles uważa, że jest to raczej żałosne. Ponieważ, po pierwsze, to zupełnie fałszywe, jak wszystkie te "reality" show, ale także ponieważ jego zdaniem ludzie, którzy biorą udział w takich programach szukają głównie uwagi, a nie miłości, więc po co tracić czas? To jak narcystyczna masturbacja z dodatkiem telewizyjnego ekshibicjonizmu. I pozwalanie całemu narodowi − nie, całemu światu − wyśmiewać twój brak umiejętności podrywu? Nie, dziękuję. 

Tylko że. Scott miał Allison w znajomych na Facebooku od ósmej klasy. Jej rodzina była w Beacon Hills tylko przez jeden semestr, a ona i Scott mieli razem tylko jeden przedmiot, i Scott nigdy właściwie nie odważył się z nią porozmawiać, nigdy, _nawet na Facebooku_ , ale on naprawdę był w niej zakochany od ósmej. Pieprzonej. Klasy. Więc kiedy Allison publikuje post, w którym przyznaje, że będzie szukać miłości w _Bratnich duszach_ , Stiles wie co dokładnie zrobić. 

Krok 1: Sprawić, żeby Scott przestał hiperwentylować i wypełnił internetowe zgłoszenie do programu. 

Kolejne kroki są trochę bardziej skomplikowane, ale Stiles jest pewny, że mu się uda, bo jest pieprzonym geniuszem. I jakimś cudem, wszystko wychodzi jak powinno. Plan Stilesa wypełnia się tak pięknie, jakby gwiazdy im sprzyjały, a przeznaczanie interweniowało i nie tylko Scottowi się uda, ale świat będzie musiał stworzyć nagrodę dla Stilesa: Najlepszy Skrzydłowy Wszechczasów. Oczekuje, że będzie miał ten tytuł aż do śmierci, za to co zrobił. 

Cały jego plan jest genialny. Zaczyna filmikiem zgłoszeniowym Scotta, który nagrywa samodzielnie. Pokazuje w nim niesamowitą uroczość Scotta, co zdaniem Stilesa jest supermocą, której nikt nie będzie w stanie się oprzeć. Ale zmusza także Scotta, żeby przyznał się do swojego zauroczenia z ósmej klasy. Po skończeniu, Stiles nagrywa swoje własne wideo i jego występ jest, zupełnie szczerze, warty Oscara. Mówi im, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem Scotta i że wie, że Scott wysyła zgłoszenie, i że wie, że Scott był zakochany w Allison od ósmej klasy, ale że musi wykorzystać swoją szansę, że może będzie musiał poświęcić ich przyjaźń, ale może bycie z Allison będzie tego warte. 

Nagrania pokazują miłość z dzieciństwa i lata wzdychania z daleka, i walkę brata przeciwko bratu. Producenci jedzą mu z ręki łyżeczką. Potem są te wszystkie rzeczy do zrobienia, próbne nagrania i kontrakty, i inne głupoty, a Stiles musi nauczyć Scotta kłamać, żeby Scott mógł udawać zdziwionego i zdradzonego, kiedy będą nagrywać ich pierwsze spotkanie w posiadłości _Bratnich dusz_ , kiedy Scott “dowie się”, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel oszukał go, żeby zabiegać o tę samą dziewczynę. 

Potem, to tylko jacuzzi i łóżka z ptasich piór, i zakłócanie spokoju. Stiles urodził się, żeby to robić. Jasne, na początku bycie przed kamerami jest niekomfortowe i czuje się dość niezręcznie, i robi z siebie głupka co pół godziny, ale w końcu bierze się w garść, ponieważ Scott i Allison naprawdę dobrze się dogadują, teraz kiedy Scott w końcu z nią _rozmawia_. 

W międzyczasie, Stiles upewnia się, że nikt więcej nie ma równych szans. Odwraca uwagę innych uczestników poprzez wywoływanie kompletnie niepotrzebnej dramy. Nęka tego palanta Jacksona bez przerwy, ponieważ Allison zdaje się uważać, że jest _czarujący_ , a to jest po prostu nieakceptowalne. (Mówi to nawet uroczyście przed kamerą w jednej z prywatnych rozmów. 

– Nieakceptowalne – mówi. – _Milion lat w lochu._ ) 

Trochę obawia się, że ekipa filmowa w końcu zorientuje się co robi i wykopie go z programu, ale tak się nie dzieje. Staje się jednoosobową przeszkodą między Allison a każdym kto nie jest Scottem i daje radę być wystarczająco zabawnym na swoich własnych "randkach" z Allison, że nie zostaje wyeliminowany na samym początku i producenci są zupełnie zauroczeni jego poświęceniem do wywoływania dramy: przydzielają mu osobistego kamerzystę, który podąża za nim wszędzie krok w krok. 

Na początku Stiles jest prawie pewny, że kamerzysta to jakaś pułapkę, bo koleś jest jakieś milion razy bardziej atrakcyjny niż ktokolwiek z faktycznych uczestników programu, a to nie może być przypadek. Dochodzi do wniosku, że to jakiś test. Może próbują przyłapać go na pomyłce i przyznaniu się, że tak właściwie nie jest zainteresowany Allison i robią to przez podstawienie mu pieprzonego greckiego boga, w którego obecności musi spędzać kilka godzin każdego dnia. 

Odwraca to jego uwagę od planu. Zamiast tego obserwuje jak kamerzysta Derek bez wysiłku trzyma tę ciężką kamerę na jednym, szerokim ramieniu i wyobraża sobie jak kieruje tę kamerę w dół, żeby nagrać Stilesa, robiącego mu loda, i Stiles naprawdę nie może się skupić, bo jest tylko człowiekiem, dobra? Zaczyna knuć intrygi, które zmusiłyby ekipę do nagrań pod wodą w basenie, bo mógłby zapłacić niezłe pieniądze, żeby tylko zobaczyć Dereka w kąpielówkach. (Jego najlepszy plan polega na wkurzeniu Jacksona na tyle, że gość będzie próbował go utopić, bo jest pewien, że chcieliby mieć z tego podwodne nagranie, ale nigdy nie udaje mu się wprowadzić go w życie, bo Jackson odmawia przebywać w jakimkolwiek miejscu, gdzie egzystuje też Stiles) 

Stiles dostaje się do finałowej trójki i jest całkiem pewny, że to producenci o tym zdecydowali, a Allison nie miała za wiele do powiedzenia, ale poza nim, w konkursie zostają Scott i Jackson, więc Stiles stwierdza, że jego praca jest skończona. On i Scott udawali rozczarowanie i determinację (Scott) oraz niechęć i rywalizację (Stiles) odkąd zaczęły się nagrania, więc nie widzieli się zbyt dużo, pomijając wściekłe spojrzenia z dwóch końców pokoju. Czuje ulgę, kiedy w końcu ostatniej nocy może przemknąć korytarzem − z Derekiem, podążającym za nim jak cichy, wścibski cień − i zapukać do drzwi Scotta. Stiles zamierza dać jeden ostatni prezent bogom dramatu i gównianej telewizji. 

Kiedy Scott otwiera drzwi, Stiles wciąga go w uścisk i klepie po plecach, wołając: 

– Brachu! Gotowy zdobyć serce tej dziewczyny? 

Scott szczerzy się w swoim niesamowitym, przekrzywionym uśmiechu. 

– Miałem nadzieję, że już je zdobyłem. 

Stiles wpycha go z powrotem do pokoju. Nauczył się ignorować to, że Derek wchodzi za nim i nigdy nie zamyka drzwi. Nie sprawdza, czy Derek wygląda na zaskoczonego przez ten zwrot akcji, ponieważ Derek nigdy nie wygląda na zaskoczonego, dosłownie nigdy. Derek jest obojętnym okiem kamery − przepięknym, wielokolorowym, piwnym okiem kamery − i nigdy nie zareagował na Stilesa w żaden sposób, co jest po prostu smutne. 

– Masz to jak w banku, gościu – mówi Stiles i obejmuje Scotta ramieniem, bo cały ten brak braterskich interakcji dał mu w kość. Nie spędzili tak dużo czasu nie rozmawiając ze sobą, odkąd w piątej klasie Stiles − cóż, to nieważne co Stiles zrobił, poza faktem, że za to przeprosił. – Wyczyściłem ci drogę. Idź po zwycięstwo. 

– Dalej jest Jackson – mówi Scott i nerwowo wykręca palce (ugh, dlaczego) jakby naprawdę martwił się tym idiotą. 

– Słuchaj, stary – mówi Stiles. – Wiesz, że rozumiem twoją głęboką i niegasnącą miłość do Allison Argent, ale jeśli wybierze Jacksona “Jestem Bardziej Zakochany w Swoim Garniaku Niż w Tobie” Whittemore, to znaczy, że nie jest tego warta. 

Scott mówi: 

– Ona jest tego warta. – Oczywiście, że to mówi. Jest jak główny bohater każdego ckliwego filmu romantycznego, na którym Stiles _nigdy przenigdy_ nie płakał. Po czym dodaje – Hej, nigdy nic nie wiadomo, przecież może wybrać ciebie. Byłbym załamany, ale musiałbym też przyznać, że ma dobry gust. 

– Ale z ciebie wazeliniarz – mówi Stiles i targa Scottowi włosy. Próbuje zepsuć mu fryzurę, żeby wyglądał głupio na nagraniu (skoro Stiles spędził ostatnie kilka tygodni, wyglądając jak kompletny głupek na nagraniach, wydaje się to sprawiedliwe), ale włosy Scotta wracają na miejsce, jak tylko przestaje. Ugh. 

– Ja składam broń, stary. Rzucam ręcznik. Wywieszam białą flagę. Prawdopodobnie zostanę wyciągnięty stąd przez napakowanych ochroniarzy, jak tylko zobaczą to nagranie. 

Spogląda na Dereka i puszcza mu oczko, a Derek po prostu... gapi się na niego, tym razem nie przez kamerę, a przechylając głowę, żeby widzieć go zza tego czegoś do podglądu. Okazuje się, że _oboje_ jego oczu są przepiękne i głębokie, kto by się spodziewał? 

Stiles życzy Scottowi powodzenia, przytula go z całych sił, po czym wraca do swojego pokoju i wyciąga walizkę. Pewnie powinien spakować się jak najszybciej, na wszelki wypadek. 

Derek wchodzi za nim. Zamyka drzwi. Wciska przycisk na kamerze, który sprawia, że wiecznie obecne czerwone światełko gaśnie, po czym odkłada ją na krzesło. Robi to jedną ręką, jakby była lekka jak piórko, a Stiles przecież wie, że jest _superciężka_. To absurdalne. 

– Przyszedłeś do tego programu tylko po to, żeby być skrzydłowym Scotta – mówi Derek, jakby próbował to zrozumieć. 

– Nie zauważyłeś? – pyta Stiles. Rozkłada ręce, jakby mówiąc _spójrz na mnie i wszystkie głupie rzeczy, które zrobiłem_. – Myślałem, że pod koniec zachowywałem się dość oczywiście. 

Derek wzrusza ramionami. 

– Większość osób w tym programie to dupki, które próbują wykopać konkurentów. Zachowywałeś się jak naprawdę skuteczny uczestnik. 

– Boże, to po prostu smutne – mówi Stiles. Pada na łóżko i odbija się lekko, bo ten materac jest naprawdę wysokiej jakości. Jest mu też smutno, bo podczas pobytu w programie nie udało mu się wypróbować go podczas jakichkolwiek intensywnych akrobacji z drugą osobą. 

Derek odchrząkuje. 

– Więc... tak naprawdę nie jesteś zainteresowany Allison. 

– Nie – odpowiada Stiles. – Scott był w niej zakochany od... cóż, powiedziałbym od ósmej klasy, ale myślę, że może naprawdę są bratnimi duszami, więc pewnie od poczęcia albo coś – przerywa, przygląda się zdziwionej twarzy Dereka (która wygląda jak jego zwyczajna twarz tylko bardziej zmarszczona), a potem mówi: 

– Nie powinieneś tego nagrywać? To nie są, no wiesz.... pytania do programu?" 

– Nie jesteś zainteresowany Allison – powtarza Derek bez pytającej intonacji. Nie podnosi kamery. 

– Niee – mówi Stiles. – Wpadł mi w oko kamerzysta. 

(Derek pomaga mu wypróbować materac. Wielokrotnie.)


End file.
